Titan Database
by animemasterall
Summary: A spin-off series of Titan Academy. Take a look at the more in-depth lives of our very heroes and villains. Not all is what it seems in the little collection of strange tales. If you want your characters to appear, PM me for discussion. *Note* This will NOT spoil your reading of Titan Academy.


Titan Database  
Brian Davis  
A New Hope

**Steel City**

An African-American boy ran through the soaked streets of Steel City. The boy coughed into his dark blue jacket, the polluted air evading his tired lungs. He kept running, not daring to look back. He turned into the alley and quickly jumped behind a garbage bin. He frowned and covered his nose from the smell of the rotten food, specifically fish. The sound of people running past the alley filled his ears.

"Where is he?!" a masculine voice called.

"I don't know. I think we lost him" a different man replied.

"Well, find him! Tell our men to surround the block. That kid is NOT getting away with OUR money, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

The boy took a deep breath. He stuck his hand into the left pocket of his black jeans. His brown eyes went wide. He stuck his other free hand into his right pocket, nothing. The teen frantically searched himself, looking for his "golden ticket" out of Steel City. He just about gave up when a light bulb went off in his head. The teen bent down, took off his shoe, and shook it. Falling from the shoe was piece of cardboard. It was a lottery card and he had won. He smiled to himself, letting the old air out of his lungs only to be refilled by relief. Grandma would be proud.

'Thank you' the teen whispered looking up to the grey sky. After some more much-needed rest, the teen stood up, slipping the lottery in his pocket. His head barely stayed hidden by the garbage, which was 5'5. He was 5'6. He looked around the corners of the alley. He started running the opposite way the men had gone.

'Don't worry grandma, I'm almost home' the teen thought. 'Almost ho-' the teen fell backwards. He cringed in pain at the brick road hitting his back. He looked up to see three bulky men. They all wore black t-shirts with a Red 'M' on them. The one in front of the teen, the one he had bumped into, smirked.

"You really didn't think we'd let you get away with _OUR_ money did you?" he asked. The teen froze in fear. He tried scooting away only to feel someone's legs against his back. He slowly turned his head to see another guy. That guy rolled his eyes and kicked the teen.

"Ah!" the boy cried out in pain. He felt the rough hands of two men wrap around his, what felt like pencil arms compared to the men's hands. The guy in the middle, apparently the leader, walked up to the boy, taking the ticket out of his pockets.

"Thanks for you services boy" he said. He kicked the teen in his stomach before having his men let him fall to the ground. "Oh and Brian, next time you try to hide somewhere, pick a better spot then behind some garbage" the man teased.

The teen, Brian, groaned as the fatigue finally caught up to him. His eyes drooped for a while before completely shutting.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

"Hey Grandma, I'm gonna run to the store to get us some more stuff, okay?" Brian called.

"Alright" an elderly woman replied. "Just don't get home too late"

"I won't" Brian walked out of the house, stuffing the money in his pocket. He walked down the street with his hood on, trying not to draw any attention. He was supposed to be quick, as he couldn't leave his grandma alone for too long, worried that something might happen to her.

Brian shook the thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus and hurry up.

"Hey Brian!" Brian turned around to where he heard the voice. Standing behind him was his friend Connor.

"Sup. I'm kind of in a hurry. What do you want?" Brian said looking at Connor with suspicion.

"Hey don't give me that look" Connor joked. "Can you do me a favor?"

Brian grumbled. He somehow ended up gambling his money trying to make up for his friend's stupidness. He narrowed his eyes trying to see a way out. Bingo! In a quick moment, and a few turns Brian had turned the tides around and won. The men Brian had played grumbled and handed over their money. Brain had now had a total of 30 dollars. Five for his friend. Five for his grandma and himself, and an extra 50 for whatever.

"Thanks!" Connor said taking off.

The gang of guys grumbled as Brain walked off. "That was our money for the boss" one said.

"I know" the leader replied.

'Well, what should we do?"

"We'll go take it back from him before he spends it"

"Nice plan. Let's go!"

* * *

**Brian POV:**

I walked out of the minimart, a small plastic bag in my hand, a small piece of cardboard in the other. I coughed at the amount of smoke in the air.I hate Steel City. It's dirty, smelly, and unhealthy on anyone. Scratch that-EVERYONE. And it's all because of those stupid people who call themselves Titans. I sighed, letting the polluted air out of my lungs. I hate this air. It's seriously bad, worse than a thousand people smoking at once. I sat down on the bench, trying to catch my breath.

A lot had changed over the course of 10 years. Grandma said that ten years ago, the Teen Titans East was started by 6 people; Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos, and Cyborg. Some stuff happened and Cyborg made Bumblebee the leader. Over the next couple years the titans decided to make a school for other young super heroes so they made a school in Jump City. After that they didn't have time for us civilians here in Steel City. So the Titan's East Tower became rundown and abandoned. Great. A mini-Gotham.

The worst of it all was the biggest mob boss was located here. His gang called themselves the Moises for whatever reason. He basically called the shots because he had dirt on everyone in the city. Well, at least anyone who's somebody. Cops, Lawyers, Detectives, Judges, Doctors, and even the mayor. I'm guessing the dirt he had on them is so major because no one's has tried to take him down. Those who do always end up missing.

I looked down at my Lottery ticket. It cost me fifty dollars and I was going to win. I just had to. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a penny. I started scratching off the card. The rule said that if you got three dollar signs, you got 100 dollars. If you got three gold bars, you got 1000 dollars. If you got three pennies, you got 10 dollars and if you got three diamonds, you got 100,000,000 dollars. Just my luck. Three FREAKIN DIAMONDS!

"WOOHOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, getting strange looks from nearby people. I didn't care. I had just won 100,000,000 dollars. Me and my grandma were gonna be rich. _'I could finally put grandma in a nice home where she can finally relax and not worry' _I thought.

I looked at the time on clock through the window of the store. 6:42 p.m. "Crap" I said. I had to be at home by 7:00 or else I was grounded. I ended up taking a short cut through an alley. It was dark, damp, smelly, and all you heard was a cat scream. It sorta creeped me out, but I kept on walking.

As I rounded the corner I bumped into one of Steel City's very own loud mouth. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I met up with Connor again.

"Sup" he said beaming.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Dude, why you gotta act like that, man? For realz. I've known ya since we were in diapers"

"You were in a Diaper until you were four" I retorted, hoping he would take the hint and go away. Gosh, I swear. He's like one of those annoying chicks who keeps talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking until you're just ready to curse them out.

"You're hella bogus, man"

"And you're hella ghetto"

"Shown up!" he yelled, pumping his fist.

"Do you even _know_ how to spell 'Ghetto'?" I asked him.

"G-E-T-T-O. Ghetto"

"You're dumb"

"So" he said poking his lower lip out a little.

"Well, I've got to go. Granny's waitin on me to come home" I said as I started walking away. He must've noticed the lotto ticket I still held in my hand (like a dummy!) because a few seconds later, he snatched it. "Hey! Give that back!" I yelled trying to grab it. He managed to dodge all of my attempts easily before shoving me back, making me trip and fall into some bags of garbage. '_This is sick'_ I thought.

I watched his reaction as he put together the dots.

"Ho-ly shit." He said, wide-eyed, his hands slightly shaking. "D-do you know what this means?" he asked.

"Yes" I said snatching the ticket back "Yes I do. It means my grandma and I are gonna be rich, got it. Nobody else. Just me and grams"

"Seriously? You're not gonna share the wealth?" Connor complained getter louder.

"Lower your voice" I hissed.

"Why should I?" he yelled. "JUST BECAUSE YOU WON 1,000,000,000 DOLLARS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND!" he screamed.

I face palmed, knowing that everyone in Steel City,, if not the region, heard what Connor had just yelled. "You idiot!" I yelled back. I started running down the alley, just hoping I could get home. Grams would be worried and I hated worrying her.

I could hear Connor chatting with the others. They would be coming any second. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I turned around (while I was running) to see if anyone was following me. I guess I should've been paying more attention to the front of me because once I turned my head back to the front; I bumped into something really hard. It was a buff man, who just happened to have a red M on his chest.

'Damn Moises' I thought.

"I hear you got our money" the man in the middle said.

"_Your_ money? OKAY" I said, sarcastically. I scrunched up some sand in my hand. I guess this ground was good for something. I started smiling at the thought.

"What cha smiling about?" another Moises man asked.

"It's just funny how you guys can't see what's right in front of you" I said.

"What are ya talkin about, kid?" one of them asked.

"THIS!" I yelled throwing the sand in their eyes. They yelled and scrunched their eyes in pain. I ran the opposite way, deciding to take the long way to my house. But first I had to make a stop. In an alley, I tucked the ticket into my shoe. 'Best Idea Ever' I thought. I then ran, looking for the best alley to hide in.

* * *

**Present Time**

Brian tossed and turned in his pure white bed. The sound of something screeching awoke him. His sight was blurry and his balance was off. He groaned feeling a small headache approaching. He slid his feet out from under the white covers and onto the white floor.

'That's weird' he thought. 'When did I get a white floor?' Brian gasped and looked around the strange room, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing. Brian looked down at his apparel. He was wearing a pure white T-shirt and pure white pants. Even pure white shoes were on his feet.

"What is this place?" he wondered aloud.

"This place is Odym?" a mysterious feminine voice responded. Brian immediately turned his head towards the source, only to be shocked.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am Sister Sercy, of Sector 0004." The lady replied

"That's cool and all" Brian said stepping back until his back hit the wall. "But what exactly _are_ you?" he said carefully.

"Oh" she replied. "I am, what you humans would call, an alien" she looked sorta like a jellyfish thing.

"B-but alien d-don't exist" Brian stuttered.

"What about Superman?" she asked.

"Well I guess that counts but still" Brian defended.

"Starfire, Blackfire, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Power Girl and Super Girl are all alien superheroes"

"Alright, Alright…You win" Brian sighed. He started scratching the back of his head. Soooo…Why am I here? Wait! I'm not dead am I?"

"Of course not. You're very well alive, just unconscious" Sister Sercy replied.

"So this is a dream?"

"Not exactly, It'll all be explained by Ganthet and Sayd" she said floating out of the room.

"Whose Ganthet and Sayd" Brian asked following the alien out of the room. He blinked his eyes a bit once the sunlight hit them. He looked in amazement. Odym was amazing. There were green lush plants everywhere. Brian had never really seen all this green unless it was in a book, TV shows, movie or etc. Pink birds with blue wings screeched.

'I guess that's what woke me up' he thought.

On the ground were small little bunny-like creatures nibbling on some orangish mushrooms. Brian continued walking behind the strange alien, while admiring the nature. He stopped once his eyes met with a huge blue lantern.

"What the…" he trailed off. Sister Sercy stopped to see how he was going. She was already by the huge power battery.

"I-I'm o-okay" Brian said, breath-taken. He started jumping from rock to rock until he was inches away. He reached his hand out with another voice made him flinch.

"Welcome to Odym" a bald huge headed alien said. He was comforted by another one, most likely female.

"This is the blue lantern central power battery" the female blue head said. "I am Sayd"

"I am Ganthet" the other one said.

"Why am I here?" Brian asked.

"You are here because Sister Sercy saw something in you that made you Blue Lantern material" Sayd said.

"Like what?" Brian said. "I just got my Lottery ticket taken from me. I can't do anything for myself, my grandma, or Steel City. I'm pathetic" Ganthet and Sayd looked at each other.

"You know who you remind me of?" Ganthet asked. "Hal Jordan"

"Isn't Hal Jordan that guy who got fired because he crashed a 1 million dollar airplane?"

"Yeah…and he's the Green Lantern" Ganthet replied.

"WHAT! HAL JORDAN IS A GREEN LANTERN!"

"You know you just told Hal's secret identity, right?" Sayd whispered to Ganthet.

"Crap..er..i mean darn it" he said a little nervous.

"We want you to become a Blue Lantern and restore balance to the universe using the power of Hope" Sayd said.

"Hope" Brian said raising an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me?" he said breaking up and laughter. Ganthet and Sayd looked at Sister Sercy who just nodded her head. Sister Sercy held out her ring and constructed a blue version of Brian.

"Woah…" was all he could say. She then created three men with an M on their shirts. The started beating Brian up and then they disappeared, leaving Brian there on the ground. Brian looked hurt. Sister Sercy then showed what the Moises were doing to everyone. Brian bawled up his fist

"Let's do it" he said with a new passion in his eyes. Ganthet, Sayd, and Sister Sercy smiled.

**For the next couple of months, Brian practiced becoming a Blue Lantern. He wasn't worried about his grandma because when he went back to earth, it would be right after he got knocked out. He trained with Saint Walker, Brother Warth, Brother Hymn, and Sister Sercy. His first construct was a mace, after one of his favorite female superheroes, Hawkgirl. He trained until he was ready.**

Brian stood on top of the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. "So how do I get home?"

Saint Walker smiled. "Say the Oath and you'll appear home. Remember we'll always be here. Just look towards Polaris aka your north star" he said.

"Alright, thank you Saint Walker" Brian said holding his ring up to the air. "Thanks to all of you, especially you, Sister Sercy" Sister Sercy smiled. "You showed me my inner power, and I'll always be thankful to you"

"Don't be rash. I just helped you see it. I'm going to miss you" Sister Sercy said, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Brian said. "I guess this is goodbye" he said. Brian took a deep breath. "In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full,"

"Our souls ignite!" the other blue lanterns said, joining with Brian. "When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" A mystical blue energy blasted from the Power battery, enveloping Brian. He let the energy sink in as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The three men walked away from the teen on the ground. A rock hit one, making all of them turn around. Brian stood there, a ring on his hand. "I'm not done with you" Brian said smiling.

"I guess you wanna die!" a guy on the side yelled. Brian held his ring up in the air as a really bright light came out of it, blinding all three men. Using it as a distraction, Brian punched the men on the side, with his fist blue construct, sending them flying into a brick wall, knocking them unconscious. The guy in the middle gasped at what happened.

Scared, the remaining Moises member took out his gun, and held it at Brian. "Wow. I'm so scared" Brian said.

"You should be" the guy, not noticing the sarcasm in the kid's voice. Brian laughed and held up his ring. The man trembled slightly. Brian shrugged and shot the gun out of the man's hand. Brian then rushed at man with a mace and blasted him across his face, knocking him unconscious. Brian walked over and took the lotto out of the guy's pocket.

"First you guys, next the Moises, then the world! I will rid the world of scum like you" Brian said jumping into the air and flying back to his house.

**Epilogue**

**Over the next few months, Brian had gotten his grandma into a nice home. He then started investigating the Moises and took them down with the help of a girl named Viper, who held a grudge against the Moises too. Apparently the head honcho was her father. Although they stopped them, they also had some help from a certain green lantern, named Hal Jordan. Hal had found them when he was flying over Steel City. He sensed trouble and his energy was suddenly amplified. After stopping the Moises and putting them in prison, Hal told Brian and Viper about a school for heroes, called Titan Academy. Brian said he would go but Viper said she still had some business to take care of in Steel City. Waving farewell to his girlfriend and his role model, Brian headed to Jump City. **


End file.
